The Jester Who'd Be King
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 8-2 Manustery Ring Optistery Ring Aurastery Ring Rhinostery Ring Orastery Ring Glove of Perpetual Twilight Recommended: Portal Charm or Rhinostery Certificate | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Vain | next = Doll of the Dead | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *Get the mission from a gate guard. **You need at least 80% of your Rank Points bar filled to receive this mission. Trading 6 regular crystals or 3 light or dark crystals will enable you to flag the mission. *Speak with Apururu in the Manustery at Windurst Woods for a cutscene and the Manustery Ring. *Then, collect 3 more Key Item rings from: **Tosuka-Porika - Optistery Ring at Optistery, East Wing, **Sedal-Godjal - Aurastery Ring at **Rukususu - Rhinostery Ring at *Once the four rings have been collected, speak with Apururu again, who will send you to Kupipi in the Heavens Tower. *When speaking to Kupipi, any answer will continue the mission. *Next, travel to the Outer Horutoto Ruins at ( ) in West Sarutabaruta. **Use the Survival Guide to West Sarutabaruta if you have it. It's the fastest way to get there. ***A party composed of at least 14 level 65, 6 level 70, 2-3 level 75 characters, or can be soloed at 75+ with Trust. *Once inside, go through the Cracked Wall at ( ) on the first map and on the next map, to the Cracked Wall at ( ). Don't panic if they do not immediately spawn, as there is a timed respawn for the fight. Simply check again in a few minutes. **'WARNING: Fuligos on the way aggro and are level 84-85. Sneak is strongly recommended.' **When the Cracked Wall is examined, the following two level 72 Cardians will spawn and they attack immediately unless the character examining the Cracked Wall is under the effect of Sneak. ***Performing a Ranged or Magical attack on either one of them from a distance great enough, will only aggravate one of the Cardians. Do note, however, that the other one must have despawned, (takes about 3 minutes) before the other is defeated, or the fight will be required to be done again, after changing area. **Queen of Coins - Red Mage **Queen of Swords - Paladin ***They are immune to sleep and silence, but susceptible to bind and gravity. ***They will use their respective 2-hour abilities, Chainspell and Invincible. ***Both Cardians can use Bludgeon and Deal Out. Both abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Bludgeon will take anywhere from 1-3 shadows while Deal Out can take down all the shadows. * Once you have defeated the Cardian(s), click on the Cracked Wall again to view the cutscene and receive the Orastery Ring. *Take the Orastery Ring to Apururu in Windurst. *Next, go to Shantotto at to receive the Glove of Perpetual Twilight. You may need to speak to Shantotto several times to get the appropriate cutscene. *Go back to Apururu who asks you to meet her at the Dark Dungeon. *There are three ways you can take to get there: **1. Portal Charm or RDM, WHM & BLM required. ***Enter the Inner Horutoto Ruins from ( ) in East Sarutabaruta. ***Travel to the Three Mage Gate and walk through the "dead end" at either fork at the far Northwest of the third map. At ( ) on the fourth map, you will find the Gate of Darkness. It is the Southern door in the Southeast corner of the Rose Tower map. ***A quick way to get to the ruins entrance, is entering Inner Horutoto Ruins from ( ) of West Sarutabaruta, which is right at the exit of Windurst Waters. Then Escape and you'll be teleported to the entrance at ( ), in East Sarutabaruta. **2. Rhinostery Certificate required. ***This is obtained by starting the quest Toraimarai Turmoil. ***Enter the Toraimarai Canal from Windurst Walls at ( ) via the Priming Gate and navigate your way to the area behind the "Three Mage Gate". **3. '''Survival Guide: Toraimarai Canal ***There is now a Survival Guide just inside Toraimorai Canal next to the Grounds Tome near the zone to Inner Horutoto Ruins. If you have examined this book, you can now teleport directly to it and bypass the 2 options above. Check the Gate of Darkness at ( ) on the map of Inner Horutoto Ruins. It is the Southern door in the Southeast corner of the Rose Tower map. :*(Optional) If you skipped Written in the Stars, you can get 3 Rusty Daggers off the Wendigos carrying the clubs and shields only. After the cutscene at the gate, return to the Manustery and speak to Apururu for a final cutscene and the completion of the mission. :*(Optional) Talk to Shantotto in Windurst Walls for additional storyline. Video See the Video page.